Work machines, such as loaders, excavators, and the like, typically have a large number of hydraulically controlled work tools or attachments that may be attached to, or coupled with, the work machines to assist in performing a particular work function. The work tools or attachments are usually controlled through an implement control system, which typically includes one or more hydraulic systems used to actuate and control the implement lift and/or tilt mechanisms. Since each unique work tool requires different parameters and control functions, multiple machine systems may require reconfiguration when a different work tool is attached to a machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,099,722 to Casey discloses a work machine attachment control system. The control system has an operator input device configured to control a movement speed of the work machine. The control system also has a tool recognition device configured to generate a signal corresponding to each of the removably attachable work tools and a controller in communication with the operator input device and the tool recognition device. The controller is configured to change a ratio of a work machine movement speed to actuation position of the input device in response to the signal.